Vontade de festa!
by Etecetera
Summary: O que aconteceria se, ao completar dez meses de namoro, Kymma quizesse arrastar Piccolo pra balada? E se ele tomasse um porre? Leiam, vale a pena! Em comemoração ao aniversário da minha personagem.
1. Parte 1

Oi!

Tô eu aki di novu!

Essa é pra minha "filha", Son Kymma (Daimao), q fez aniversário!

Na verdade, não lembro bem o dia em que a criei (com umas pitadas da minha amiga Ramoninha), só lembro q foi em 2000, com o inicio de DBZ, mas a data simbólica de seu aniversário é 12 de maio (o dia em que os andróides aparecem na série).

Filha, a mami t ama, e esse é o presente q eu t devia faz tempo!

Bjuss tbm pra Ramoninha, tua outra mãe!

Obs.: **as partes em itálico são pensamentos.**

**Vontade de festa!**

- Piccolo!

Ecoa um grito na Floresta de Paosu. Reconhecendo a voz da namorada, o namekuseijin abre os olhos e aguça a visão, procurando a menina.

- Onde você está?

- Aqui! – diz a garota, saltando do alto de uma arvore.

Kymma tinha dessas de se "macaquear" por onde desse. Enquanto a treinava para a batalha contra os saiyajins, ela vivia com brincadeiras como essa. Ele se mostrava irritado, mas na verdade ele adorava seu jeito puro e simples de menina, porem tinha de manter a seriedade do treinamento.

Piccolo olhou os negros olhos da garota, tão profundos que pareciam olhar dentro da alma. Ela deu um de seus belos sorrisos, daqueles capazes de derreter bronze, antes de tocar de leve os lábios de Piccolo com os seus.

- Sabe que hoje faz dez meses que começamos a namorar?

Piccolo olhava a vivacidade do olhar daquela bela morena de 17 anos. É claro que ele lembrava! Lembrava da quase morte da garota durante o treino, da sua própria morte, na qual ela prometera traze-lo de volta, da batalha de Namek, em que ela estava tão linda, e até do "piti" que a mãe dela, Chi Chi, deu ao saber que eles estavam juntos. Mas ele também sabia que aquele olhar dela significava que ela queria algo, em que provavelmente ele acabaria se constrangendo (como a vez em que ela queria ir à praia...).

- Sei... – foi sua resposta.

- Beeem... Eu tava pensando...

- _Iiihh..._ – pensou ele.

- Desde a primeira morte do meu pai que eu não saio pra dançar...

- _Eu sabia que tinha coisa... _

-... E por ser famosa, sou "vipada" numas baladas legais da Capital do Oeste...

- Tá, e daí?

- Daí que a gente podia sair hoje pra dançar! Vamos?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto disso...

- Aaahh... por favor, amor!

- Não.

- Vamos...

- Já disse que não gosto de dançar!

- Mas de musica você gosta! Ficou no meu quarto ouvindo até tarde ontem...

- ...

- Ahá! Contra isso não pode argumentar!

- Mas eu não vou!

- Vamos, amor!

- Não.

- Por favor...

- NÃO!

E ele foi... Não havia nada que ele negasse a ela quando a garota o olhava "daquele" jeitinho especial... A filha de Goku era mesmo encantadora...

**--- XXX---**

Kymma parou seu carrão preto quase na porta da balada, até que veio o manobrista, que a cumprimentou e levou seu carro. Ela estava linda, com uma blusa preta, sandálias baixas e short jeans. Já Piccolo ainda estava meio encabulado, não estava acostumado a sair, mas tava fofo, de jeans e camisa amarela.

Quando entraram, tava rolando Magic Box (If you know me, if you know me now, I'll be your sun...). Kymma foi cumprimentada por metade do povo (entre pessoas a serviço e a bagunça), e Piccolo não escondia certo desconforto.

Foram para o piso superior pegar uma mesa e beber um pouco, depois a menina arrastou Piccolo até a pista. Agora tocava Candy Shop (50 Cent), com aquela letra nada pudorada. Piccolo corou, enquanto Kymma ria. Puxou-o mais pra perto, e dançou.

-Me segue! Sente o ritmo e se mexe! Igual o que a gente fez ontem com o rock!

Mas é claro que ele lembrava! Só que não era de pé o que fizeram...

Piccolo demorou, até que a menina pôs as mãos dele na sua cintura e começou a remexer...

- Viu? Agora me segue...

Quando finalmente perdeu a timidez...

Hahá! E agora, o que acontecerá com a nossa saiyajin e o "nameco"? Bem, agora só esperando o próximo capitulo. Bjuss a tds e mandem seus rewiews!


	2. Vontade de Festa! parte 2

Oiiii!

Taew o resto da fic! Tive problemas pra postar, mas o importante é que agora vai!

Pra você, filha, e pra você, Ramoninha!

**Vontade de Festa!- **parte 2

Quando finalmente perdeu a timidez, sentiu um toque no ombro: não podia acreditar, seu pior pesadelo! Alguém conhecido o vira ali! E o pior ainda: era o f.d.p. do Yamcha!

- Dae, muito agito?

- Yamcha! Que bom te ver aqui! Tá sozinho? – disse Kym.

- Não, tem uns caras aí... mas você, heim, piccolo? Quem diria: todo sério, quietão, tava aê só no embalo!

Piccolo cora.

Começa a tocar "Gasolina" (a ella gusta la gasoliiiina!), e Yamcha pergunta:

- Vai um birinaite?

Piccolo olha com aquela cara de "quê?".

- Valeu! Traz lá!

Quando Yamcha sai, ele pergunta:

- O que é "birinaite"?

- Bebida, Piccolo.

- Aquilo lá que você tomou na mesa?

-Isso...

Volta Yamcha com dois copos.

- To aê, num tinha mais o que eu queria... uma dose de martini pra você...

- Obrigada!

- Ah, e pro Piccolo que ainda não se acostumou eu trouxe uma smirnoff, é quase refrigerante!

Piccolo olhou meio desconfiado, mas agradeceu. Olhou para sua namorada, ela nunca o deixaria fazer algo que lhe fizesse mal... Como ela não olhou pra ele com reprovação, ele bebeu. Estranhou um pouco no início, mas acabou gostando. Como não estava muito acostumado, sentiu uma leve tontura, mas não deixou que percebessem... bem, ao menos ele tentou...

- Gostou?- perguntou Yamcha, com aquele olhar "sapeca".

Piccolo sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Iiih, Yamcha, não deixa ele tomar mais não, já tá apresentando distúrbio de comportamento! Ele sorriu pra você...

Yamcha riu, Piccolo não entendeu.

Depois de um tempo, Kymma quis ir ao banheiro e pediu pra que Yamcha ficasse com Piccolo e não desse mais nada pra ele beber. Mas como dizer pro Yamcha é o mesmo que não ter dito nada, assim que ela saiu Piccolo disse:

- Ei, Yamcha...

- Fala.

- Traz mais uma dessa...

Mesmo sabendo que Piccolo jamais diria isso de sã consciência e que ele estava "levemente alterado", Yamcha concordou.

- Tá, só mais uma! E eu te acompanho!

Enquanto isso, Kymma penava tentando passar pelo povo e chegar até o banheiro...

Viraram rapidamente. Da smirnoff passaram pra batida. Da batida pra amarula. Daí pro martini, pro uísque (puro, sem gelo) e assim por diante. Piccolo já estava totalmente bêbado, dançando "The Killer Song", "California Dreamin'" e até "Papitchulo" e "Festa no Apê"!

**- **Ufa! Finalmente!

Kymma conseguira chegar no banheiro... o negócio agora é sair...

Os dois companheiros, que já haviam tomado todas, continuavam dançando. Até que cheg uma loura "daquelas" e começa a olhar atentamente para eles. Então ela começa a dançar...

- Úia! Olha que mulhé bôua!- diz Yamcha.

- Ahn?

- Ali!

Piccolo olha pra onde Yamcha aponta. Vendo que Piccolo olhava, ela começa a rebolar mais ainda.

- Aah! Gostou de você...

- De mim? P#$, cara! Eu sô verde, tenho antena e orelha pontuda, quando que uma dessas ia olhar pra mim?- diz, com voz mastigada.

- Agora, meu bem!- diz a loura, chegando.

Nisso, chega Kymma.

- Piccolo Daimao!

- Oi, amorzinho... – com aquela voz mastigada e aquele sorrisinho insuportável dos que cultuam Baco...

- A casa caiu...- diz Yamcha, baixinho...

- Esse é o Piccolo Daimao?- diz alguém, reconhecendo.

- E você, quem é?- diz a loura.

- Sou a namorada dele! E você, sua oxigenada, quem pensa que é?

- Sou a que veio porque você não cuidou do que é seu!

- Ah, mas vou cuidar do que é meu agora, sua...

E começa uma baderna daquelas. Yamcha sai de fininho, os paparazzi se arregam com a briga de uma modelo com uma loura desconhecida, mas Piccolo, mesmo bêbado, se encarregou de destruir os registros fotográficos. As pessoas mais expertas iam saindo de mansinho ao perceber que uma das "damas" quebrava praticamente todo o lugar, Piccolo ficou com cara de bobo, só Kami sabe como, mesmo batido com tanta força (afinal, se trata de uma saiyajin brigando!) Kym não matou a moça, e ninguém ali mais temeria o "Rei dos Demônios", visto dançando bêbado numa boate.

No dia seguinte, mais calma, Kym tratou de enviar um cheque ao dono da balada, seu amigo, para custear a reforma no local semidestruído, e também o hospital da loura (que descobriu se chamar Mimi ,que prometeu nunca mais mexer com o namorado de ninguém na vida). Cuidou da ressaca do namorado (que não lembrava de nada), e foi falar com Yamcha (que se lembraria disso por um bom tempo, no hospital).

E é isso! Espero que agrade, pois foi meio de improviso! Ah, e por favor, rewies, please!

Bjos a tds!


End file.
